Academy of Music
Built in the city of Aurander, capitol of Elgreya of Eyshabreen, this Academy for bards not only acts as a school for those with proven musical talent, but more importantly functions as a Royal Approved institute for Diplomatic Affairs between all the provinces of Eyshabreen, and also all countries of Drorn allied with Eyshabreen. People of the Academy The bards here are ranked in a hierarchy known as Chords, with those who are accepted after proving their musical talent known as Initiates. There are 8 Chords of the bards, each rank of chord gaining more influence and responsibility, but also access to more power and resources of the Academy. The bards of the Academy have no normal attire or uniform, but all those who reach the 1st Chord are granted a special headband, often blessed with magical knowledge and power (Headband of Vast Intellect) made of brass, gold, or silver based on their achievements as judged by the head of the Academy (see below). Though there is no other formal dress code for the bards, they are expected to be presentable and act as good representatives of the Academy's name. Duties of the Academy Initiates are treated as students, going to lessons, being set projects (musical and research in nature), and being tested every few months by tutors in different fields. Between three and eight fields of studies need to be chosen by an Initiate and that dictates which tutors they will have, and what kind of tests and lesions they will receive, usually in small private classes, or by following a tutor out on one of their tasks. Once an initiate is thought ready by at least three of their tutors they may chose to take the Trial of Admission, where all of their work is reviewed by the Academy's head, and 5th Chord, currently Mistress Raptoire, and an original and profound piece of musical work must be performed before her. If she alone feels they and their work is worthy they may enter the First Chord of bards. The bards main duty in the world is to transcribe the stories of all events of interest of the lands of Drorn, making sure they take a neutral stance and to write and perform non-biased and entertaining songs on these matters, with the intent of spreading the truth to all sides in a non prejudice way. When a bard is documenting these events (which can sometimes take years), they are not allowed to directly interfere with any affairs or stories they are documenting for fear of compromising it. The Academy teaches magics and techniques to aid in this kind of non interference. See Academy of Music Spells for a list of what is available by Chord. Should an Academy Bard wish to get involved in a matter of Academy Interest, they may choose to do so, but are not allowed to be seen wearing their headband while doing so, and are not allowed to publicly perform any songs or art pieces related to this event. Transgression of these rules will result in a tribunal that could lead to suspension of stipends, being removed from an active investigation, lowering in chord rank, or in very bad cases being expelled from the Academy all together. Bards can sometimes receive Stipends of monthly money for investigation into certain stories, usually varying from 10gp, to 100gp a month, or even large amounts if justifications can be given for expenses. Fame and other rewards of prestige are all part of the position of an Academy bards, but they are encouraged to not do this to seek such glory, but instead always have the people and truth as their goals. Codes of the Academy # At all times upholds and defends the principle of stories freedom, the right of freedom of expression and the right of the public to be informed. # Strives to ensure that information disseminated is honestly conveyed, accurate and fair. # Do your utmost to correct harmful inaccuracies. # Differentiate between fact and opinion. # Material you obtain must be by honest, straightforward and open means, with the exception of investigations that are both overwhelmingly in the public interest and which involve evidence that cannot be obtained by straightforward means. # Do nothing to intrude into anybody’s private life, grief or distress unless justified by overriding consideration of the public interest. # Protects the identity of sources who supply information in confidence and material gathered in the course of your work. # Resists threats or any other inducements to influence, distort or suppress information and takes no unfair personal advantage of information gained in the course of your duties before the information is public knowledge. # Produces no material likely to lead to hatred or discrimination on the grounds of a person’s age, gender, race, species, creed, noble status, impairment, marital status, or personal tastes. # Do not by way of statement, voice or appearance endorse by advertisement any commercial product or service save for the promotion of your own work or of the medium by which you are employed. # A bard shall normally seek the consent of an appropriate adult when interviewing a child for a story about their welfare. # Avoids plagiarism. Benefits of Membership Spells Bards who reach a new Chord rank are allowed access to the special libraries of the Academy with special spells. They have to take a new test for each Chord, starting off as a solo performance for before the head of the Academy (currently Mistress Raptoire in 769qc) but getting more and more elaborate for each higher Chord (this usualy require sponsorship from someone from a higher Chord, and a performance result of at least DC 15 +2 per rank of Chord). A bonus can be gained to this roll for a prepared performance that the judge of this song is favourable. Other tests of spellcasting and even challenges or quests are often required, based on what the Academy head and their peers see fit. These tests are taken around the time the bard gains access to bardic spells of a new level (that correlate to the new Chord) but this is not a guaranteed event, and can sometimes happen later, or in rare cases earlier. See Academy of Music Spells for a full list of these. The Headbands The headbands are granted to members of the 1st, 3rd, and 5th Chords and work as Headband of Vast Intellect with the colours Brass as the +2 version, Gold as the +4 version, and Silver as the highest +6 version. The special knowledge contained in this headband is usually chosen when it is awarded to them, but a request can be made to one of the senior members of the Academy for a new headband, especially if it is for a specific story being learned of great importance. Decided by the Academy Quatermaster, a Diplomacy check of DC 20 + the headbands modifier x2, is usually needed for this to change. The DC is increased by +5 of a request for a change has been made in the last 5 years. Bardic Immunity Once of the most important benefits of Academy membership is being seen as a neutral and non interfering personage with no agenda than seeking the truth. To help promote this, all Chord members are granted Bardic Immunity, meaning if they are in the process of an investigation into a story they are not allowed to be captured or killed by any involved members without the parties doing such suffering the wrath of the Emerald Knights of the Royal Palace, and losing all rights of further negotiation in any diplomatic matters. Not only that, the bards of the Academy have allowed the promotion among lesser classes and races, that killing a bard of the Academy is 'bad luck', and lead to a terrible curse. Though this is not entirely true, those who are known for killing an Academy bard to find things may be mysteriously hard for them, not only will many not trust the, but these bards members who once stayed impartial, may be found without that benefit of immunity will start to paint a rather negative picture, and may find themselves in conflicts against these parties, sometimes en mass. In legal matters that the bard may got involved in they may have also be allowed some lenience, granting them a +2 bonus per Chord rank to all Diplomacy checks with legal officials, with the chance of being let off entirely in petty matters. History Formed nearly a forty years ago at the end of the War of the White Rose, its founding members were the ones who resolved the dispute between Hilsyren and Eridor by visiting both sides and singing the song of the others to them, first of all to try and form an empathy with their enemies, but then uncovering a hidden plot about the real cause of the war. This resulted in a treaty between the two nations and peace being found. Royal Regent Jonus V, ruling Monarch of Eyshabreen, was so proud of these troupes of bards that he awarded them Royal Blessing and with the gratitude of Hilsyren and Eridor founded the Academy to be an institute of Diplomacy in any further major disputes of the land. Recent Events In the years since bards of the Academy have been involved in hundreds of small disputes within Eyshabreen, and a few between the other nations of Drorn, including trade matters with the dwarves, promoting struggles in Tolish, the plight of the Native Drornians, and even recently the oppression of the lizard folk of Falgosia. After the war of the drow a formally rival and unofficial training school outside of Eyshabreen near Amaar Ryawyn, Fochlucan College has been appointed a new chapter of the Academy, and is admitting members who would not traditionally be seen as orthodox bards of Eyshabreen.